The Party
by Hpfan28
Summary: Here is my version of Post Breaking Dawn. It is all about Nessie and Jacob. Sorry I'm bad at summaries!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first fanfic, so dont expect it to be amazing. I am hoping to have chapter 2 out soon. I own nothing, and character were the creation the great **_**Stephenie Meyer.**_

**Chapter 1**

Edward and I were sitting on the couch watching Nessie play with her new toys that Charlie had gotten her for Christmas. It was so nice to to know, that she was able to see her grandpa anytime she wanted to. But most of all it was great to know that I could see him to. After being prepared to live without Charlie after i was changed, this was a very welcomed surprise. At that moment there was a a knock at the front door of the cabin.I got up from the couch and wen to answer the door.

When i opened the door, i barely had time to see who it was before Alice grabbed me and dragged me into the closet of the master bedroom. As soon as we were safely inside, Alice said. "I just got you some new outfits, and I want to see how you look in them." I had grown accustomed to Alice's weekly shopping trips, but it was a surprise she went without me this time. "Fine, but just how many are there?" I asked. I knew before I had asked, that it was a stupid question. "Two or Three or maybe 30." she whispered hoping i had not caught the last part. But of course I did.

About an hour later we finally emerged from the closet, and made our back to the front room. Edward was still there watching Nessie play, but now Jacob was there on the ground playing with her. I greeted Jacob with a hello and sat down next to Edward. Alice cam and sat down next to me. Edward was laughing silently to himself about what had just happened. I playfully punched him on his arm. Alice stuck her tong out at Edward and said. "Well I have to go and get ready for Nessie's birthday party! I still can't believe she is one year old now!" Edward and I were also surprised at how much she had grown.

About two hours later, Edward and i got Nessie ready for her party. I was pretty sure who was going to be there. Edward smiled and kissed me and then said. "Are you guys ready?" Nessie and I said yes at almost exactly the same time, and with that we were out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here is chapter 2 please review. Hope you like it :) Just becuase the story is named The Party it does not mean it will end there. It was just all i could think of at the mooment. There will jopefully be many chapters!**

**Bella's POV**

**Chapter 2**

Edward Nessie, and I had just got to the back door when Jacob burst threw the door. Things had changed between Nessie and Jacob so much in the last 2 months, it was just a little weird. As Jacob was fully out the door, Nessie threw her hands around his neck and kissed him pasciently. Of course, Edward and I cleared our thoughts at the same time. They stopped and Nessie giggled.

Nessie and Jacob walked threw the door hand in hand. Although Nessie was only 1 year old she looked about 17. Edward and I were still getting over the thought that she and Jacob were getting romantically involved. Alice then jumped out of no where and shouted "Happy Birthday Nessie!" Then the rest of our family came into view, all smiling and hugging Nessie and she greeted everyone. Of course Seth was here, but no Leah. I had not seen her since before Nessie was born, but she was a part of Jacob's pack.

I could see that Edward was uncomfotable, and I did not know why. I looked at his and retracted my said and asked. _Edward what is wrong?_ The I put my shield back, it hurt to keep it away for more that a few minute or so. He looked at me and said "I will tell you when we get back."

Nessie was now over giving Charlie and hug. As soon as I saw him I went over to sit next to him, and Edward followed. "He dad, how have you been lately?" I asked. I haden't seen him in 2 weeks, because we were planing the party and figuring out when we should move again. It had been decided that we would be moving ina week or so. I still had not told Charlie, but i figured it would be ok to wait until after the birthday party.

After we moved I was sure I would still be able to com back and vist Charlie for the holidays and what not. But now was not the time to think about this It was about celebarting and giving Nessie that best birthday she could ever had. Just then, Alice announced "It's presents time!" She was always so happy, I could not help but no be. But i knew Jasper was behind it, so i game him a smile and he winked back. First Nessie opened the present from her father and I. It was a new Iphone 4. She had been buggin us for a while for a new phone, so we decided to get it for her birthday. Alice and Jasper got her course clothes and some jewerly. Rose and Emmet got her a diary and a couple computer games. Charlisle and Esme gave Nessie The Harry Potter Series books. Then, Charlie gaver her the hand knit blanket my grandmother had knit.

Then it was time for Jacob to giver her his present. He gave her a promise ring. I was so surprised, I looked wonderful and I was so happy for nessie. Edward did not seem to like the idea so much. Then all of a sudden Nessie looks up at Jacob and she kisses him. I am happy and sad at the same time. She is my little girl but she looked so much older. I looked at Edward and he looked so mad so gain, i opened my mind up and said. _Come down aren't you happy. They are both happy, and you can see they love wach other._ The my min shut. Edward looked over at the said. "I am but, shes my daugther i feel like we are lsoing her to fast."

Edward was right but I put that behind us as the party continued. The cake came and we had to "eat" it. All the vampires in the house did, we would all be gaging it back in a few hours. I laughed at the thought and Edward gave me a curious look. It was bout 10pm when the party started to break up. Charlie left and Jacob's pack went back to la push. But of course Jacob would stay just like he did everynight. Nessie was starting to get tired, so Edward and I decided it was time we headed back to the cottage. As soon as were back in the cottage, nessie went to her room and fell asleep, and Edward and I went to our room. It was going to be a great night, seeing as we can't sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks for the amazing reviews keep it up. I hope to have another chapter out tomorrow. :) Enjoy!**

**Chapter 3**

Bella's POV

Edward and I were in the living room of cottage when Nessie woke up. She looked around and questioned. "Where is Jake?" This had to be one of the few times he was not here when she woke up. "Oh, he's in La Push, with the pack. He should be back in about half an hour." I responded. She nodded and came to sit on the couch between Edward and I. "I am hungry." Nessie said as she yawned. "Do you want to go to the main house and get something to eat?" I asked. She said yes and we were out the door the next minute.

When we got the house, I went right to the kitchen to make here some breakfast. But of course I knew I had to make extra because Jacob would be coming by soon. I decided to make waffles. Just as they were ready, Jacob walked in. He turned to Nessie who was there next to him the second he entered the house. He bent down and kissed her romantically. I cleared my throat about 2 seconds into it. "Oh, mom..." Nessie complained. I just shook my head and glared at Jacob. The waffles were done, so I put them on plates and set them in front of Jacob and Nessie.

About 10 minutes later they were both done eating. Jacob had taken thirds though I should not be surprised, I was. When I was done cleaning up the kitchen I went to sit next to Edward. I sat down and he wrapped his arm around me. I felt like I was heaven, I was happy and my family was happy. Nessie was nestled up close to Jacob and she was whispering to him.

Just then Emmet decided to come and watch the football game that was the TV. He looked at Edward and I and stuck his tongue out at us. "Did you say something?" I asked smiling. "No." he answered solemnly. Jacob and Nessie got up at the same time and made their way to the front door. "Where are you guys going?" I questioned. "We thought we would go down to the first beach and swim." Jacob replied. "Ok, you guys have fun." I replied winking.

**Nessie's POV**

Jacob walked into the trees right outside our house to phase. When he returned he was the amazing wolf that I loved. "Are you ready to go?" I asked. All he did was shake his head, and then were off running. I was ahead a little but of course he caught up fast. In no time we were at the First Beach. I continued to the beach while Jake stayed behind to phase back. When he was done, he walked out and I said. "There's my cutey." He smiled and kissed me and this time we were not interrupted. We kissed for what felt like forever.

When we finally stopped we made our way to the water's edge. Jake took my hand and we walked into the water until we were shoulder deep in it. I smiled and hugged Jake and never let him go. I felt good to not have dad around. That way he could not read our minds, and make Jake stop whatever he was thinking. This was so romantic, I smiled and kissed him again. "This is nice I wish it would never end." I said. But then Jake said something I did not expect. "It doesn't have to, you know." I looked at him questioning.

Now we were on the make back to the shore, and I was wondering what Jacob had meant by that. Now, we were both sitting in the sand while was curled up next to him. "I have a question miss Rennesmee Cullen. You know I have loved since the day you were born and that will never stop." He stopped and pulled something out of his pocket. It was a ring case. "Will you Rennesmee Marry me?" I stood Speechless.

**A/N: left you guys a cliff hanger. Finished this chapter earlier then I thought I would. So I am going to work on another one tomorrow and hopefully have it published tomorrow also! Hope you guys are enjoying!**


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I hope you are enjoying this story! Here is what you have been waiting for!

**Chapter 4**

Nessie's POV

I started at Jacob in disbelief, I could not believe he had just asked me to marry him. I was pretty sure he already knew my answer, but I had to confirm it. "Yes of course Jake, I love you!" I smiled and hugged him. Then he placed the beautiful ring on my finger. I kissed him and we went back in the water. We stayed there for what felt like forever. Then the sun started to set so we started to make our way back to the house. I was going to have to tell my parents sooner or later.

On the car ride home, I sat next to Jacob and he had his hand around my waist. I could stay there forever if i wanted. Now, he and I would together forever and ever. When we made our way back to the main house, Alice and the rest of the family were out in the garage waiting for us. Of course Alice must have told them already. Plus my dad probably was reading our thoughts as we approached the house.

When we got out of the car everyone gathered around and congratulated us both and showered us with hugs. Of course the first thing out of Alice's mouth is "Are you going to let my plan the wedding. You know I planned your mom and dad's and it was wonderful." She was staring at me with twinkles I her eyes. "Of course Alice who else would I choose?" I replied. As soon as I said that we smiled and ran off, I assumed to get the plans ready for the wedding. I looked over at Jacob and smiled he winked back and kissed me on the top of my forehead.

After 20 minutes in the garage we finally made it into the house. Esme, Rose, Alice, and my Mom were all up stairs planning the wedding. Thought Jake and I had not set a date yet. Just then Alice came dancing down the stairs and sat down next to Jake and I on the couch. "I see the wedding happening in about a month, a couple of weeks after we move." Alice said as she smiled, and with that she was back upstairs. I turned my head to look at Jake and he was staring back at me with those amazing brown eyes. "So, it looks like you we have everything set. Now, we just have to get packing since we are moving on Saturday." he smiled and replied. "Yeha, I am going to have to make a run down to La Push to get my things. Do you want to go with me?" I stared at him and smiled. "Of course, but where will you be staying now?" I had a pretty good idea where but I wanted him to say it. "We'll here of course with you!" I smiled and kissed him, and then he took my hand and led me to the car. We did still have to tell Billy.

When we arrived to La push, we went to Billy's house first. When we entered the front door Billy was watching the TV. But when he saw us, his face light up. I walked over to where Billy was and said. "Billy, Jacob and I have some news to tell you." he smiled I guess he knew this was coming. "We're getting married!" if said as a lifted up my ring finger to show him the ring. He smiled and hugged up both. "I knew this was going to happen, but i noticed there is something else you wanted to tell me?" I sighed and said. "The thing is, people are going to start noticing we are not aging anymore. My family has decided we need to move again and Jake is coming with us. Up of course, we will come down to visit you, and we will bring you up to the wedding." He smiled and nodded then replied. "Of course, but just make sure you some back visit me every now and again." I smiled and hugged him, he was taking this great! "So, I need to get my things since we are moving on Saturday." With that, Jake headed to his old bedroom and came back 10 minutes later with everything packed in a two suitcases. I could not believe this was happening my Jake was finally going to be my Jake forever!

Jake put the suitcases in the back of his car and asked. "Are you ready to go?" I was ready but it kind of hurt having to say goodbye to Billy. So, I went over to Billy hugged him and gave him a kiss on the check. "I am going to miss you so much!" With that, we were back in the car on the way back to the house.

**A/N: I will try to get another chapter out today or tomorrow. Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Here is the next installment! Please Read & Review!**

**Chapter 5**

**Nessie's POV**

When we got back to the house, Alice was running around the house packing everything and anything. I still could not believe we would be leaving tomorrow! I still had a lot to pack up in my room. I looked over to Jake and asked "Hey Jake do you wanna help me back?" I winked. "Of course, babe!" he said. I smiled and led him to my room while holding his hand. When we got to my room I saw a lot of boxes stacked and ready to have my things but in them.

I started handing stuff to Jake so he could place them in the boxes. Of course every couple of minutes we could get 'distracted' per say. It took us longer then I have expected to pack up my entire room. The only thing that we did not pack was my sheets and a book for me to read. In the new house, my room will not be just my room but Jake and I am room. As soon as I thought about it I heard a hiss from down stair, I was sure it was from my father.

After finishing packing Jake and I made our way down to the living room where my family was. I saw that my dad was glaring at me because of what I thought earlier. So I said. _You know dad this going to happen withier you like it or not._ I looked at him and he nodded, and then he whispered. "Yeha, but it doesn't mean I have to like it!" I went over to sit next to my mom and Jake followed. When I sat down she looked over to me and said. "Are you ready for this?" I looked at her confused. "What do you mean this?" I asked questioning. "I mean, moving and getting married." she replied. I nodded and replied. "Of course, this is what I have always wanted to be with my Jakey. But I am a little nervous about moving. Does this mean I will have to be attending High School with you and dad?" "Yes, but the thing is Jacob will be able to some with you to school. But you guys aren't allowed to tell anyone you are married and you won't have the same last name. But, you guys can do just about everything you usually do." mom replied. I was very happy that Jake would be going to school with me.

I looked over to him and smiled. I was hoping we could be able to be in the same grade. "Yes, Jacob and you will be in the same grade. I also arranged for you guys to have the same schedule." He said answering my hope. I squealed and wrapped my arms around Jake's neck.

During this rest of the night I focused on only Jake and I. But then, my Aunt Alice came in interrupting us. "Okay you 2 need to go to bed. You are going to need you strength tomorrow." We both nodded and headed up to my room. Of course my bed was big enough for both of us. I spent the whole night wrapped in Jake's arms.

**A/N: Sorry its a short chapter, but i will be posting another chapter in a day or so. :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Sorry it has been a few days since I posted a new chapter. But here it is! Please Read and Review.**

**Chapter 6**

**Nessie's POV**

I woke up with a smile on my face. I had a dream about Jake and I on our wedding day, and it was amazing. But now we're getting one step closer. Today was moving day and then two more weeks we would be married! But now it was time to finish the last minute packing and such. So it was time to wake Jake up.

"Jakey I love, and we are going to married in two weeks." I whispered in his ear, hoping that would wake him up. Of course, it did and he woke with a smile on his face. "We'll look whose up finally." I said and kissed him for a couple seconds, but only broke it to breathe and speak. "But now we have to move that just means we have two more weeks! I said excitedly. I was so happy and I could tell he was also.

After Jake and I got ready for the day we headed downstairs and there dozens of boxes stacked against the wall in the living room. We were all taking our cars so, there would be little to back for after we got there. We did not to have to involve movers so we were just going to do it ourselves. I started to lift a box to take it Jake's car but he would not let me carry anything and decided to do it himself.

I stared at him and he smiled, so let him go. While Jake loaded our car, I went into the Kitchen to make Jake and I some breakfast. But all that was left was a carton of eggs and a packet of bacon. I knew I would have to make all the eggs and the bacon so I might as well get started. I was halfway done when Jake walked in.

He smiled at me an lifted me on the counter and kissed me. I was so happy to be there and that we would be married really soon! I finished the eggs and bacon and set them on plates for Jake and I. Of course in about 2 minutes Jakes plate was clean. We both finished and decided to take one last look around the house I had grown up in.

After we finished looking around Alice pulled the entire family into the living room. All the boxes that were lined up against the wall were now gone and I assumed there were packed into everyone's cars. Alice gave everyone maps and information, and she also gave Jake and I some money for food and what not. The she announced it was time that we head out. I was kind of sad and happy at the same time.

Jake and I walked hand and hand to the car where he opened my door and helped me into the car. He kissed me and then went over to the driver's side. He looked over and said. "Are you ready to start the next chapter of our life?" I replied "Yes, as long as I can spend it with you!" He smiled apparently liking my answer.

I moved over to the center seat of the Rabbit and snuggled next to Jake. He put is arm around me and all was perfect. Within 5 minutes we were on our way to Alaska and our new home. I would not wait to see it. Today was a big day and I was happy I could spend it with Jake.

**A/N: There is the chapter I hoped you liked it! Again, please Read and Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Here is the next chapter of my story! Thank you Jadore Zume for your idea for this chapter! If you would like to see something in the story, please say so in a review. I will then see if I like it.

**Chapter 7**

**Jacob's POV**

Nessie and I were in the car on the way to the new home in Alaska. I was sure everyone was well ahead of us, but I did not care. I had been thinking the last couple of days it was time Nessie knew what happened between Bella and I. I just hope she does not over react. She had just woken up from a 2 hour nap so I figured now was an ok time to tell her.

"Um Nessie, I have something to tell you." I said and of course she looked at me all scared. "Don't worry its nothing really bad." I said laughing. She still just glared at me.

"What is it?" She asked in that sweet voice i loved!

"Umm, you know how before you were born you mother and I were like friends?" I responded.

"Yeha, she told me that." She stated.

"We'll I kind of loved here a while ago and such. Then, when I first met you I stopped loving her and you became my world." I was now happy that was out in the open.

"Well I kind of thought that was the way it was. But are you sure you don't lover her many more?" Nessie asked.

"Yes, I am sure, you are my present and Future forever and ever!" I responded and kissed her on the top of her head.

I was so nice to have this all out into he open and for Nessie to understand where I was coming from. I could tell she was still tired, but I was really hungry and I was sure she was also. "Do you wanna stop for something to eat?" I asked. I looked over to her and she nodded yes. Now I was looking at the signs for each exit for a McDonalds. Atlas we found one.

Once I parked the car we headed inside. Of course Nessie could not keep her hands off me, but I couldn't either. We both smiled at the lady at the Cash Register, I ordered 3 Big Macs and Nessie ordered 1. I payed with the money Alice gave me before we left the house. When the food was ready we found a place to sit. We got a place by the window and sat across from each other while we ate.

After we finished eating we made our way to the car. As soon as we got on the interstate Nessie was sleeping and she looked peaceful.

5 Hours later I found the exit that was marked on the map, and I decided to wake up Nessie. "Hey Nessie we are almost there." I said, and with she was all the way awake and ready. 3 Minutes later we were on the road and us ahead I could see a clearing in the trees.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Sorry it has been so long, but here it is!**

**Chapter 8**

**Nessie's POV**

Jacob had just woken me because we were getting close to our new house. Of course, I knew the rest of my family was already there. I looked out the front window and I could see a clearing in the trees. Another minute passed and we were now pulling into the drive way. But I noticed as we were driving up about halfway up the drive way it split to another drive way heading into the trees. But, we continue forward on the main driveway.

We had finally made it to the garage and Jake had parked the car next to my mom and dad's car. Seconds later Jake was out of the driver's side and heading over to my side and opening my door and offering his hand to help me out of the car. As I got out of the car he quickly scooped me up and kissed me for at least 20 seconds, but it felt like forever.

We were of course interrupted when Grandma Esme came into the garage. I learned she had been expecting up for half an hour already. But we were finally here and she ushered us into the living room. Of course Uncle Emmet had to have the TV hooked up as soon as we got there, and he was playing the Wii. Jake and I walked over to the empty sofa and say down intertwined in each other. Grandma sat down in the chair opposite side of the couch.

At that moment Emmet stopped playing the Wii and the rest of my family walked into the room. Something was up and I knew Jake sensed it also. Just then Grandma started talking.

"Since you and Jacob are getting married next week, we decided to go ahead and give you your wedding present now." She said.

I looked at Jake and looked excited to find out what it was. Then, Grandma pulled out a key from her pocket. I think I knew what this meant. She had given mom and dad a house of their own after their honeymoon.

She handed the key over to Jake and I and started heading to the garage. Intrigued we followed her to her car. She said for us to get in the pack we were going to go for a ride. I got in the back with take and she took off. We were halfway down the driveway when she turned left at the little drive I had noticed when he pulled in.

We were going to little father into the forest until I saw a clearing and a wonderful house in the middle of it. Grandma stopped the car and parked it in the driveway. She looked at Jake and I and said.

"Guys, I thought you guys will need your privacy from the rest of house, so I got you guys your first house! All your stuff is already moved in there and there is always an extra bedroom in our house for whenever you want to stay there. You guys can go ahead and live here from now on."

I just stopped and stared at her. I ran to her and hugged her and kissed her. "Thank you so much Grandma!" Jake meet we up with her and started to her hug her also.

"Okay I am going to give you guys some privacy, have fun!" she said. As she left I turned to take a look at our house. (**A/N: Picture of house is on my profile.)**

Jake turned to make and kissed me on the forehead as we made our way to the front door.

**A/N: What do you guys think? In the next chapter I will describe the house and everything. How do you think Edward feels about this? Please Read & Review! I will posting another hopefully tomorrow.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Here is the next chapter, I hope you enjoy it!**

**Chapter 9**

**Nessie's POV**

Jake took the key out of his pocket and put into the lock on the door. Within seconds we were both inside our house. We were in the foyer and to the right was the dining room, and straight ahead was the living room. We walked over to the dining room which was laid out with huge oak table with enough chairs for ten people. In the center of the table was a hug bouquet of roses, and candles.

We then made our way to the kitchen which was connected to the dining room. It was huge and had a bar where people could seat while we cooked. There was a little breakfast nock that over looked the backyard which was amazing. Then we looked behind the kitchen and connected to it was a sitting room that had a huge sliding door that opened up to a screened in porch.

Then, Jake and I walked down a hallway where on the left was a hallway and then at the end of the hallway was a door. Jake opened it and it turned out to be a three car garage. Of course, he was in heaven there was a work bench and i huge tool chest filled with anything and everything you would need to build or fix cars.

After spending some time in there we walked back threw the kitchen into the living room. It had a fireplace in the corner with a huge flat screen TV hanging on top of it. There were two huge sofas and some side tables in the room. All the walls were covered with paintings, and there was a huge chandelier handing in the center of the room.

We then headed to a door off the living room and it turned out to be our master bedroom. It had a huge window overlooking the backyard and a sitting area. There was also a huge bed big enough for Jake to even fit in seeing as he could not even fit into a normal bed. We walked to the left side of the room and walked into the master bathroom. It had double sinks and a huge bath big enough for both Jake and I to be in at one time, and I giggled at that thought. There was also a huge walk in closet fully stocked with Jake and My's clothes.

e headed out of the master bedroom and up the stairs on the other side of the house near the Kitchen. There were three bedrooms upstairs and we had decided one would be main a guest bedroom. While one of the both bedrooms would be for my office and the other for Jake's office. I think Alice knew we were going to decide this because one had my desk and all my books in it, while the other had a new desk and all Jake's things in it.

This was the perfect and was so blessed to be sharing my life forever with Jacob Black. I then made a decision and led Jake back to our bedroom to Cresson our new home.

**A/N: Well there it is! Do you like it or hate it? Please read & review! You can the floor plans for both the 1st and 2nd floors on my profile!**


End file.
